1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a fluid control circuit for a radio controlled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally in a radio controlled vehicle, there is provided a remote controlling system by means of radio control and a manual controlling system for a driver on the vehicle. When control changes from the remote control to the manual control, the pneumatic or hydraulic circuit used for the remote control is transferred to a float operation and after brake cylinders or fluid cylinders for the respective operations operated by operating fluid under pressure upon radio control are released, they are manually operated.
However, heretofore, in a radio controlled vehicle of this type, such operation was inconvenient since several solenoid operated valves and manual cocks had to be switched every time manual operation was desired to transfer the pneumatic to hydraulic circuit to a condition permitting manual operation.